The Symphony of Snow
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi - Ken discovers a world washed anew in white, and the white that changes a heart tainted with shades of gray. There is more to a man than meets the eye… skin as fair as snow and eyes that have watched the world since the ver


Weiß Kreuz - The Symphony of Snow 

The Symphony of Snow

雪のシムフォニ

Song by Vagrancy©

THANKS 8000th Hit! Mama-chan *heartheartingness*

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: *Sheepish grin* I realize that I was late for Mama-chan's yearday na no da. But I hope this works out fine too! It's my favorite pairing; thank goodness Mama-chan likes this pairing! I finally got this idea off a beautiful illustration by Suzuya of Atelier Little Eden. She does gorgeous work na no da! Anyway, this is a piece of nothing; I hope Mama-chan likes it!

Summary: Ken discovers a world washed anew in white, and the white that changes a heart tainted with shades of gray. There is more to a man than meets the eye… skin as fair as snow and eyes that have watched the world since the very beginning… Meanwhile, Omi learns naughty stuff.

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

_________________

"Whoa! Look at that!"

At Ken's exclamation, Omi scrambled to the window where his teammate was seated by. He grinned as he watched the silent world that lay outside – snow had just piled up a few inches on the streets of Tokyo. The sky was a light shade of blue-gray, clear as moonstone. There was no sign of the sun, though… nor any sign of people. They were all either at work or at home, too put off by the cold air to come out to the white world.

"It's beautiful, Ken-kun!" the lithe hacker was awed as he watched the many million snowflakes float down endlessly, like feathers, to touch the frozen earth below.

"When it's slushy enough we could have a snowball fight," Ken suggested, eagerly staring at the vast white. "And we could smash some sense into sleeping beauty there," Ken added with a slight nudge at Yohji, who was reclining on the couch, with his foot. The playboy merely grunted and shifted, drifting off again.

"Ne… Ken-kun! Where's Aya-kun?"

Suddenly aware of their leader's disappearance, Ken glanced around the room, crestfallen. Aya had been sitting by the other window, silent as the snow outside, reading… whatever it was that he always seemed to read. Omi caught the brunet's sad look and smiled reassuringly. "Sorry I asked… I just thought it odd for him to disappear suddenly. Maybe I was making too much noise with the clack-a-clacking-ness from my keyboard."

Ken laughed. Omi and his new notebook! He and that 'thing' were inseparable since Yohji bought it for him. The brunet might have guessed that there was more than just gratitude in Omi's part, but he shook it off. Omi was Omi. He'd never jeopardize anything for his own gain, painful as it was.

"Where in the world did you learn 'clack-a-clacking-ness' from anyway, o smart one with brains the size of Mount Everest?"

"Well, there's this guy online who's always adding –ness to the many words he uses, sometimes doubling those words before adding –ness to them…" Omi trailed off as he saw Ken's bewildered expression. "For example, he uses the word 'hughuggingness'. He's weird."

"He does sound more stupid than weird to me," Ken laughed. "What else have you learned?"

"That a pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes?"

"Omi!"

"A boy's got to grow up into a man someday, Ken-kun," Omi batted his eyelashes, smiling innocently at Ken's horrified face. He started to giggle at Ken's hanging jaw. "Hee, hee, hee…"

"Yohji's so gonna pay!"

"No, it wasn't Yohji-kun! I learned that from Isa-chan!"

"You mean the crazy woman who writes nutty fanfiction?" Ken was aghast. "Omi!"

"Uh-uh Ken-kun! You better not say anything rash or something bad might happen to you! Maybe you might never have a chance with Aya-kun again…" the hacker rolled his eyes heavenward, rather dramatically. "Oh… and they might pair him up with Yohji-kun or Mastermind or something like that."

"Ack," was all Ken could say.

"Hey, Ken-kun! It's almost stopped snowing already!" Omi dropped the subject almost instantly. "Let's dress up and go out! I wanna catch at least one snowflake in my mouth!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ken trudged after the bubbly teenager. Closing the door behind him, the brunet made his way to the bed where his clothes were piled on. He was just about to pick some thick articles of clothing up before a flash of red caught his eye. Ken peered out through his bedroom window.

And stared.

Clad in a trench coat as white as the snow that lay outside, the redhead danced alone, under the sky. Ken grinned. So that was where their leader had disappeared! He hurriedly got dressed, determined to corner Aya that day to make him speak. He had already deduced that there was more than a cold side to Fujimiya Aya… there was more than met the eye.

The brunet sighed, shaking his head. He had been infatuated with the redhead for some time now. He liked the graceful manner Aya brought himself, how his blood-red hair contrasted with his petal soft white skin, and how cool and composed his voice was, how soothing it could be, as monotonous as it was when he tended to their injuries in the battlefield. Despite his shrugging them off in public, Ken could tell from his body language that the redhead cared for them… for him.

It was now, or never.

"Ken-kun!" he heard the youth call from below.

"I'm coming!"

He stumbled down the stairs, making his way to the front door. Omi was by the couch, trying to pull Yohji up. "Come on, Yohji-kun! You're missing out the fun! Even Aya-kun's out there enjoying the snow!"

"Oh, so you saw Aya too, huh?" Ken couldn't help grinning wider. Omi was adorable no matter what he did. The fact that he was tugging at the brunet playboy made it all the more angelic. For a killer, Omi had a very stable mask.

"Yes, Ken-kun," the hacker smiled. "Ah, could you please help me get Yohji-kun up? It's a chance of a lifetime for Weiß to do things together like this."

Ever the Omi of their little quartet. Ken shook his head. That boy was crazy over family-life and all it stood for. He was the sole evangelist of the 'all for one and one for all' trademark speech…

Pity the others weren't.

"MWAAARRRRR!" Yohji sprang up suddenly, causing the brunet to shriek and back away instinctively. But he reacted too late. Yohji caught the boy in a vice grip and pulled him headlong onto the couch with him. His fingers moved quickly under their resident hacker's shirt to contact with the smooth skin beneath… in short, giving the boy a devastating tickle-attack.

"AAAAAH! Yohji-kun hahahah let go ah hahahaha…!" Omi screamed with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. "It's not fair hahahaha I wanna go out, yah hahahaha!"

From above the boy, Yohji looked up at Ken and winked, his face a pure expression of 'Just Do It', courtesy of Nike. Ken grinned his thanks and set out, armed with determination.

"…Ya!"

The redhead fell into step under the evergreen tree. This was his spot, it was quiet both summer and winter alike.

"Aya!"

Aya jumped. "Hidaka!"

"Hey!" Ken grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Bangs the color of strawberry daiquiri hid his violet eyes… and was that a faint blush spreading across his nose? If Ken could melt into a puddle of Ken goo, Ken would have melted into a puddle of Ken goo.

"Listen, Aya… I saw you from my window. You've got nothing to hide from us."

The redhead glanced up, fixing his violet gaze at Ken's face, staring deep into his eyes. It was chocolate, warm and inviting… and whatever Aya found there comforted him. He relaxed, his shoulders hunching a little, as if he were burdened with some heavy thought. A breath of air escaped his lips, disappearing into the atmosphere in the form of vapor.

"I don't have anything to hide from you to start with." A quiet voice, Ken strained to hear it. It sounded a little different from the cold one in missions, or the monotonous one in their everyday life. There was music in this tone, he could feel it… it sounded like the tinkle of celesta of a foreign music box… it had just been opened. "Just resolutions to keep."

"It's almost the new year. We've all got dreams we wanna achieve before that comes."

Aya nodded silently.

"I have one. Wanna hear it? It involves you." Ken swallowed hard. It was now, or never.

Aya nodded again.

"I… resolved at the beginning of this year… to say…"

"I love you."

"NANI?"

"I said it first. Too bad," the redhead folded his arms. His face was as cold as ever, except for the hint of mischief in his eyes. "I made that resolution. I have to keep my word…"

"What about me?" Ken was more shocked than indignant at that instant.

"Sorry to say this, but you don't strike me as an oath keeper."

"Yeah well," Ken shrugged. "Hey, Aya? Why are you out here alone, err… dancing?"

"I used to… dance in the snow with someone dear to me," Aya replied, looking distant for a moment. He closed his eyes, innocent laughter of a girl and a boy passing through his mind. "But for now… until things change, I have to dance alone."

"Things _have_ changed," Ken said. "You shocked me, you know. But Aya… please know that I mean what I say. I think I've fallen for you."

"Thank you."

Ken held his hand out, getting down on his knees. "Dance, Princess?"

For the first time in two years, Aya laughed. Ken grinned, undeterred. "You know, if I weren't in such a mellow mood right now, you'd be dead." He unfolded his arms, taking Ken's outstretched palm in his. "In other words… yes, thank you, Prince."

"My bad-ass bitch."

"My muscle-bound jock."

The two young men smiled at each other, falling in step under the evergreen tree. The skies were a shade of moonstone, and the ground was white and all was calm except for the faraway music that filled the wintry air. This was their spot, and it was quiet summer and winter alike. The white crystals floated down gently, even as they danced on to the silent symphony of snow, which washed the world anew.

~*~ おわり ~*~

Note: I… think I died. This was… geez. I'm getting old! But I hope you like it Mama-chan! I got this idea when I remember… dancing with someone under the snow. ^__^ It's a very sweet memory. I wish Ken and Ran the best, and best wishes to my Mama-chan! *Huggingness*


End file.
